On a particular map the distance between Hypatia and Euclid is 7.6 cm. If 1 cm represents 35 km, how many kilometers is it from Euclid to Hypatia?
We convert $7.6$ centimeters to kilometers as follows: $7.6 \text{ cm} \left(\frac{35 \text{ km}}{1 \text{ cm}}\right) = \boxed{266} \text{ km}$.